vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Chief
|-|Mjolnir Mark IV= |-|Mark V= |-|Mark VI= |-|Mark VI GEN 2= |-|Mjolnir GEN 3= Summary Master Chief (Real name John) is a UNSC Spartan soldier and the main protagonist of the Halo franchise. One of the only Spartan-IIs alive and the hero of the Human-Covenant War. Covertly kidnapped from his home as a child, he was raised from the age of six to be the ideal soldier: fearless, loyal, and resourceful with an unending drive for success. Enhanced with the latest in bio-augmentation technology available, he was one of the thirty-three Spartans to survive the procedures and was the first to utilize MJOLNIR body armor. His figure soon became synonymous with the SPARTAN Program and the UNSC, serving as a beacon of hope to his allies and a monster to be dreaded to his foes. Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | 9-A, possibly higher, 9-C to 8-C with weapons | 8-C, 9-C to 8-A with weapons, ' higher' with damage powerups and REQ variants. Name: John (But his surname is unknown, except to Dr. Catherine Halsey and a handful of other people related to the Spartan II Program), "John-117" (A combination of his name and his Spartan Tag), Master Chief (Short version from his title given by the UNSC), Chief/The Chief (Nickname used by various characters), SPARTAN-117 (UNSC Military Designation), Sierra 117 (Phonetic call sign of Military Designation), Referred as "Reclaimer" by Forerunners & Forerunner AI, Nicknamed "Demon" by the Covenant Empire and other Covenant Remnants. Origin: Halo Gender: Male Age: Approximately 47 years old in Earth years by 2558 (physical aging was slowed during cryosleep) Classification: Human, Super-soldier, SPARTAN-II Programme Candidate, Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC Navy. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cybernetic physical and mental augmentations, Weapon Mastery (Military technology mastery with UNSC and Standard Covenant Weapons, High-Tech weapons mastery with Forerunner Technology and Heavy Covenant Weapons), Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts Expert, Pain Tolerance | All previous plus Adaptability with MJOLNIR Spartan Armor, Enhanced Senses (Such as Enhanced Awareness, Hearing, Night and Telescopic vision with MJOLNIR Helmet), Healing (With Spartan Shields, Biofoam, Regenerator and Regeneration Field), Forcefield Creation with Bubble Shield, Invisibility with Cloaking (Invisibility) and Active Camouflage, Statistics Amplification with various Boosts and Equipment, Homing Attack with Hydra Launcher and other weapons, Plasma Projection and Energy Projection with various Covenant weapons, Limited Gravity Manipulation with Type-2 Gravity Hammer and Beam Rifle Delta (Gravity hammer pulls targets closer and Beam Rifle Delta creates small portals upon impact), Limited Illusion Creation with Hologram (Capable of creating a Hologram of himself, but it only walks forwards and cannot be controlled) Resistance to Temperature and Radiation | All previous plus Attack Reflection and Forcefield Creation with Hardlight Shield, limited Flight with Thruster Pack, Can see Invisible beings and X-Ray/Thermographic Vision with Promethean Vision, Resistance to Virtualization with Genesong, (Resisted the Composer, a Forerunner technology that transforms biological lifeforms into computer AI's) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Accidently killed two ODST soldiers, and casually kicked a man wearing an exoskeleton comparable in mass to Mjolnir armor 8 meters away, can spar with other Spartans and survive, and is considerably stronger now as an adult) | Small Building level+, possibly higher (Can KO other Spartans and other comparable troops with multiple punches, overpowered an Elite Zealot while extremely exhausted, is capable of killing weaker Sangheili with one punch), Street level to Building level+ with weapons (Arsenal ranges from Handguns to Spartan Lasers) | Building level (His new suit is significantly more powerful than before, is comparable to Spartan Edward Buck who casually killed a Promethean Soldier with a stomp, managed to penetrate the Didact's eye with a knife, but got stomped shortly afterwards), Street level to Multi-City Block level with weapons (UNSC weapons are slightly stronger than before, Incineration Cannon is this strong, can get access to various Promethean Weapons), higher with damage powerups and REQ variants. Speed: Superhuman travel speed (Ran half a kilometer in 17 seconds; nearly 106 kilometers per hour, but tore his Achilles tendon doing it) Subsonic combat speed (Can react to stun rounds) | Superhuman movement speed (Should be faster than before) Higher with speed amps, Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Can react to bullets and Covenant plasma projectiles, has barely dodged handgun fire at point-blank range, viewed combat with the ODST's in slow motion) Higher when paired with Cortana (With her help, he reacted to a projectile he'd be unable to normally), Speed of Light attack speed with Spartan laser (Although, it requires 5 seconds to charge) | Superhuman movement speed (Should be faster than before) Higher with speed amps, Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Faster than before and has reacted to Promethean Lancer Knights) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can deadlift at least 3 times his own body weight, deadlifted 500 kilograms as a test, kicked a man wearing an exoskeleton comparable in mass to Mjolnir armor 8 meters away) | Class 10 with MJOLNIR armor (Comparable to Cal-141 who deadlifted 5 tonnes, dragged a large antimatter warhead around with little effort, casually flips overturned 3 ton Warthog jeeps single-handedly, one Spartan moved a large stone monolith while also fighting back the pain of losing half of his left arm, is somewhat stronger than the average Elite and somewhat weaker than the average Brute) | At least Class 10 (Should be stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (A 14-year old John accidentally pummeled several ODSTs to death without even realizing it and launched one of them 30 feet with a few punches) | Small Building Class+, possibly higher (Can kill weaker Sangheli with a single punch, who are somewhat comparable to his Mark 5 form, and outwrestled a physically superior Brute) | Building Class (Stronger than before, comparable to Buck, who one-shotted a Promethean Soldier with a curbstomp, is also comparable to Holly Tanaka, who effortlessly smashed through rock this big with a Spartan charge Durability: At least Wall level (John, at the age of 14, had the confidence to survive a 30 meter fall with little to no injury | Small Building level+, possibly higher (Can withstand various sorts of human and covenant weapons, can take hits from other Spartans, survived blows from speeding Warthogs and a 2 kilometer fall, survived being somewhat close Scorpion Missile detonation), Building level with MJOLNIR energy shields (Took a direct hit from 343 Guilty Spark's Sentinel Beam; which vaporized a Kig-Yar, can barely survive one hit from Fuel Rod Cannon in MK 5, withstood 6 of them in Mk 6, easily emerged from a large explosion unharmed in his Mk6), higher with Overshield and Deployable Cover (Roughly two to three times stronger than MJOLNIR shields), at least Multi-City Block level with Invincibility (Renders him virtuously impervious to all UNSC and Covenant infantry weapons, this includes Spartan Lasers, Wraith Mortars, and Scarab beam), at least Small City level with Bubble Shield (Repels all projectiles and nearly all explosions outside the bubble shield, withstood a several Megaton Nuclear explosion) | Building level (Took multiple hits from Locke, and an extremely casual Ur-Didact), likely Building level+ with shields (Can take hits from 2 Splinter Grenade sparks before being ionized), higher with Overshield, at least Multi-City Block level with Hard Light Shield (Can repel blows from the Incineration Cannon) Stamina: Superhuman (Can last much longer on the battlefield than any of the UNSC marines and ODST soldiers, has the pain tolerance to continue fighting even when losing an arm. His stamina is further enhanced by MJOLNIR regeneration; in MJOLNIR he has proven himself capable of fighting with torn tendons in his limbs and even internal bleeding) Range: Extended melee range; hundreds of meters with most ranged weapons, several kilometers with sniper rifles Standard Equipment: Master Chief's Mjolnir armor lets him carry 2 small/1 big to medium-sized weapon in the back, 2 small-sized weapons in his waist and can carry small-sized weaponry in his legs (Although no Spartan to this date has ever done so) thanks to his magnetic weapon holder strips, while actively using 1 weapon or dual wielding 2 small ones. He can also carry various pairs of grenades (Up to a total of 4 pairs as seen in Halo 3) and even carry grenade triplets (As seen in Halo CE). Most if not all Spartans also carry a knife, mostly use for CQC combat or assassinations. * Standard Weaponry and Equipment: |-|Armor= * MJOLNIR MK IV: John's first suit worn during the Fall of Reach. Titanium plating offers great protection against gunfire. This suit also allows John to link with his AI Cortana. It also multiplies his strength, speed, and stamina a few times over. No energy shields make the suit very susceptible to plasma. * MJOLNIR MK V: Suit John wears in Halo: Combat Evolved. Same features as his previous suit, except with an added energy shielding that offers him up to 15 megajoules of protection against plasma weaponry. * MJOLNIR MK VI: John's most iconic suit; grants twice the protection his previous suit does and further regenerative capabilities for the energy shields. Physical capabilities are also likely further enhanced. * MJOLNIR MK VII: Armor Spartans wear in the new Halo trilogy. Does not feature many notable features, but it is lighter and further enhances physical skills than the GEN 1 MJOLNIR armors. |-|UNSC Weapons= * M6 Magnum: The UNSC's trademark pistol. Fires a 12.7x40mm M225 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Explosive bullet at a muzzle velocity of 427 m/s. The kinetic energy of the 32 gram bullet would be 2917.3 joules. Street level Attack Potency and Supersonic Attack speed. * MA5 Assault Rifle: Rapid fires M118 7.62x51mm Full Metal Jacket Armor Piercing bullets at a muzzle velocity of 792 m/s. Kinetic energy of the 11 gram bullets would be 3450 joules. Street level AP and Supersonic AS. * M90 Shotgun: The UNSC's trademark Shotgun of the UNSC and the most recognized close up weapons used by humans. Fires a 3.5" soellkraft 8 Gauge Shell containing 15 9.5 mm diameter lead pellets at a muzzle velocity ranging from 300 to 400 m/s. Each of the pellets is 5.103 grams. Street level to Wall level AP and Subsonic+ to Supersonic AS. * SRS 99 Anti-Material: Sniper Rifle fires 14.5x114 mm Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot bullet at 1530 m/s. The kinetic energy of the 66.5 gram bullet would be 77834.925 joules. Wall level AP and Supersonic+ AS. * M41 SPNKr Rocket Launcher: The standard rocket launcher of the UNSC. It is designed to destroy Scorpion tanks, and KO multiple Spartans, and is the second strongest infantry weapon of the UNSC. Building level AP and Subsonic+ AS. * M6 Spartan Laser: Most powerful infantry weapons used by the UNSC and the strongest firearm John can carry; excluding Incineration Cannon. Can one shot KO multiple Spartans in a 2 meter blast radius. Building level+ AP and Speed of Light AS. |-|Shields= * Drop Shield: Weaker version of the Bubble Shield; it has triple protection against projectiles as MJOLNIR energy shields do, but no protection against melee attacks. * Deployable Cover: Protects from all solid projectiles up to Building level level, but no protection against plasma and suffers from openings; allowing well placed small projectiles to go through. * Invincibility: Grants near invulnerability to various heavy weapons including Spartan lasers and Wraith Mortars. It also grants zero additional resistance against melee attacks or blunt force trauma. * Bubble Shield: Omni-directional field that shields off all projectiles and explosions, including multi megaton bombs. Is passable by all infantry troops and vehicles and grants no protection against melee or vehicle impacts. * Hardlight Shield: A monodirectional shield that repels all infantry weapons, including the strongest Promethean weapons. Does not cover the backside or far well against melee attacks. * Additional Weaponry and Equipment: |-|Covenant Weapons= * Type-25 Plasma Pistol: Trademark plasma pistol of the Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Yanme'e. Fires a small plasma bolt at a muzzle velocity of 108 m/s with an electric discharge of 20-45 Kilowatts, 300 - 450 Kilowatts when charged. Wall level AP and Subsonic AS. * Type-25 Plasma Rifle: Trademark plasma rifle of the Sangheili and Jiralhanae. Fires a plasma bolt at a muzzle velocity of 126 m/s with an electric discharge of 200 to 450 Kilowatts. Wall level AP and Subsonic AS. * Type-50 Sniper Rifle System: Covenant Particle beam rifle often used by Kig-Yar, and some Jiralhanae and Sangheili; Muzzle velocity is 3657 m/s. Wall level AP and Hypersonic+ AS. * Type-51 Carbine: Infantry firearm often used by Sangheili, Jiralhanae, and Kig-Yar. Rapid fires at a muzzle velocity of 700 m/s. Wall level AP and Supersonic AS. * Type-33 Needler: Anti-vehicle weapons of the Covenant. Launches a sharp crystal like projectile at 54 m/s. Small Building level+ AP and Subsonic AS. * Fuel Rod Cannon: Trademark weapon of the Mgalekgolo; fires Incendiary gel at around 1 Gigajoule of energy at 72 m/s. It can kill Spartans in 2 hits, with the second one melting through Titanium and vaporizing their flesh and blood. Small Building level+ AP and Subsonic AS. * Type-1 Energy Sword: The signature weapon of the Sangheili, and the most iconic melee weapon in Halo. It's composed of two plasma blades of electrical energy that can KO Mark V and below Spartans in one hit and drain all of MJOLNIR VI and above shields instantly leaving them with just a bit of life left. Is one of the few weapons John has yet to master but is still quite skilled with one. AP may be dependant on the wielder, but at least Small Building level+ when used by Spartans and Elites. * Type-2 Gravity Hammer: Signature Two-Handed weapon of the Jiralhanae. This 85-pound club is capable of flattening Spartans and other comparable troops in a single slam. Is also equipped with a gravitational field that triggers when the head of the hammer hits the ground; this does bonus damage and pulls enemies closer to the hammer. Natural AP is dependant on the wielder, but likely Building level when used by a Spartan or Brute, Higher AP with gravitational field. |-|Forerunner Weapons= * Z-110 Boltshot: Traditional Handgun of the Forerunners, is typically carried by Crawlers and is used to disintegrate smaller enemies from close up. The muzzle velocity of the bolts is 73 m/s. Small Building level AP and Subsonic AS * Z-130 Suppressor: The Forerunners rapid-fire gun. Although the attacks are weaker than most Promethean weapons, it makes up for it by firing 900 rounds per minute each having a muzzle velocity of 98 m/s. At least Street level AP and Subsonic AS. * Z-180 Scattershot: Forerunner variation of the shotgun; comparable if not superior to the Binary Rifle. Fires 6 to 8 beams that when fired up close, ionizes Spartans. Has a surprisingly low Muzzle velocity and poor accuracy when fired from a distance. At least Building level+ AP and likely Subsonic AS. * Z-250 LightRifle: A well-rounded weapons used by the Prometheans. It's in many ways comparable to the UNSC Marksman Rifle but is likely stronger in canon. Likely Wall level AP with likely Supersonic AS * Z-390 Incineration Cannon: Most damaging infantry weapons in the series thus far, even surpassing the M6 Spartan laser; but suffers from poorer accuracy and speed. Muzzle velocity ranges from 48.4 m/s to 68.9 m/s Can greatly fragmentize various vehicles, including Wraiths and Scorpions, and disintegrates Mgalekgolo/Hunters. Was specifically created to kill Proto Gravemind Floods. Small Town level AP and Subsonic AS. * Z-750 Binary Rifle: Sniper Rifle of the Forerunner, disintegrates Spartans and other comparable troops on contact; even completely overpowering their shields. Muzzle Velocity might be comparable to the Type-50 Covenant Sniper Rifles. Building level+ AP and likely Hypersonic+ AS. |-|Power Ups= * Overshield: Doubles the strength of John's energy shields. * Active Camouflage: Grants John invisibility. * Speed Boost: Enhances the speed of movements, combats, and reactions for 45 seconds. * Damage Boost: Enhances the damage done with all weapons for 45 seconds. |-|Others= * Cortana: Cortana is John's most trusted ally and valuable weapon. Cortana is a super genius AI capable of performing futuristic calculations and computer skills. She can access/hack computers from a distance, gather information on John's opponents, clone herself, manage entire fleets, and plan excellent military strategies. * Thruster Pack: Grants John limited flight by hovering him in the air. Also increases his mobility and can perform the Spartan Ground Pound while in midair. * Genesong: A Gene the Librarian implanted into John's DNA to grant him the only way for him to go up against The Didact. It makes him immune to the Composer thus granting him resistance to Virtualization. Intelligence: At least Gifted. As Doctor Catherine Halsey's favorite Spartan, John showed exceptional promise as a leader and soldier even at an early age. A natural leader, he rallied his fellow cadets to heavily injure and incapacitate a group of armed and trained UNSC Marines and steal their Pelican dropship at the age of eight. Since then, John has been trained in all forms of military warfare, being an expert in hand-to-hand combat, firearms usage, stealth tactics, and the operation of any number of military vehicles, being able to kill two elite ODSTs and maim three more when he was just fourteen years old. By the time of the Covenant-Human War, John was a decorated soldier who could turn the tides of battle almost single-handedly, leading UNSC forces to rout entire battalions of Covenant forces, being a key figure who was feared as "The Demon" by his opponents. Also, he gained extensive experience in the usage of Covenant and Promethean weaponry and machinery, oftentimes outdoing the original owners' in their ability to use said weaponry, managing to defeat the Didact's forces even though the Prometheans had spent thousands of years subjugating other civilizations. Weaknesses: Master Chief's energy shields must recharge after taking an extended beating, leaving him open to damage for a few seconds. If he gets hit with enough force his armor might lock. Shields cannot regenerate while in the middle of rapid fire attacks. MJOLNIR regenerating shields grant little protection against blunt force trauma and close-quarters combat attacks. MJOLNIR shields and armor are very susceptible to electricity and plasma weaponry. Bubble Shields only protect from outside projectiles and explosions; all infantry troops and vehicles can easily run right through them. Is mentally unstable as of Halo 5, as mentioning Cortana will upset him greatly. Constant gravity 10 or more times greater than Earth can force his armor to lockdown Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Spartan Charge: John slams into his enemy while sprinting at full speeds. * Spartan Ground Pound: While hovering with his thruster pack, John can perform a powerful ground pound attacking multiple targets within the attacking circle. Key: Without MJOLNIR | With Generation 1 MJOLNIR equipped | With Generation 2 MJOLNIR equipped Note: Master Chief damaging the Didact by stabbing his eye is considered an outlier, while being able to survive a pulse by the Composer that killed everybody in the Ivanoff Research Station was done thanks to his immunity to it granted by the genesong. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Composite Human (The Real World) Composite Human's Profile (Note: Master Chief didn't have MJOLNIR. Speed was equalized. Composite Human had an AAS, RPG-7, and a pair of grenades. Master Chief had an M739 SAW, and a BR. There was no preparation) Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer (Verse)) Slayer's Profile (Both were 9-B, Chief had ODST battle armor, MA5B, combat knife, and a plasma grenade. Goblin Slayer had the Gate Scroll. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Halo Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Super Soldiers Category:Illusionists Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:UNSC Category:Soldiers Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Orphans Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Pilots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Mascots Category:Spartans Category:Healing Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8